The Kingdom of Salath
The Kingdom of Salath A Multi raced Kingdom on the Western coast of the Continent of Hustonium. Salath is a prosperous nation ruled over by King Harmon Salath of the Salath Dynastic rule a Kingdom that came to power after the Catalyst and has remained in power over the last 700 years since it’s foundation. Salath is predominately populated by Humans or Human blood mix races such as Half Elves with a rather significant Half Orc population in the north. All other races are welcome in Salath, openly accepted and even Monstrous races are not feared and their cultures and religions are welcome. Salath is a nation under the Faith of the Four as the only official religion of the Crown, however temples to other Faiths are allowed, worship is allowed and encouraged to those who feel the need to participate in their Faith. Geography From the Southern tip of Elementus to traveling along the Western Coast against the Elementus Mountain Range to the East and the Capstones to the North is the Kingdom of Salath. The Climate is Wet in the Spring through to the Summer months when the air dries out and a hot climate takes over. There are few forests in Salath, and none of the forests produce Ironwood as Hustonium’s forests do. Salath’s climate is far rockier, more mountains are ore producing, which is central to the economy. In the North winters are bitterly cold and wet keeping a low Population. Much of the population is centered around the Capitol to the South, in Stormrow, the King’s City. Much of the climate is harsh, unforgiving at times with relentless rains/snows or uncomfortable heat. Economics Salath’s economy focuses around International shipping over the Seas thanks to its marine geography and the Mining of Ore from the Elementius Mountain Range. Salath is self-sustaining, and prosperous however is not nearly as wealthy as other kingdoms of smaller size. Culture Salath’s history of cultural inclusion has lead it to be a haven for people from around the World. Regardless of status, race or religion everyone has always been welcome. The King is often tasked with the observing of feats and traditions from all races. For example, on important Dwarf feasts he attends and drinks with the Dwarf community, he may participate in ritual combat with Orcs or plough the fields with the peasants. This sense of Inclusion and the optics of it has helped Salath become an ‘every man’s’ kingdom. It does create some issues from time to time, however the people of Salath have accepted their differences and live in peace. Tolerance aside, Salath is a Serfdom. The Gap between the poor and wealthy is enormous, and while everyone has the chance to elevate themselves by whatever means they have, most have only enough to survive. Many men opt for Military service so that they can have food, a salary and a pension after service. Salath has had no wars in the last 50 years, outside of a few skirmishes with Hobgoblins under Hrux’ banner, the current King has never seen a battlefield. Military Salath’s Military is branched into 3 sections, there is the Ground forces, consisting of Infantry, Cavalry and Artillery, which is well equipped, trained and provisioned, enough to deter any significant invasion. The Navy in Salath is it’s crown jewel and is what tends to give them their Political and Military might. They have many war ships which are fast and well-built with seasoned Sailors onboard. The Salath navy easily outnumbers Hustoniums, and even with Hustonium’s Ironwood hulls on their Capital ships, an outright naval war between the two kingdoms would easily go to Salath. Salath has a special Forces division of well trained and equipped warriors, wizards etc who are used to deal with most situations that require tact and espionage. This group of Warriors is known throughout the World as a very capable group, for the most part they are saved for dire situations. Government King Harmon Salath rules over the kingdom, a young king, King Harmon is just 19 years of age after he ascended to the Throne, made Heir by his Uncle, Loxardo the IV’s who had no heirs that made it to adulthood, and died at the age of 91. King Harmon was groomed to be the King after his Cousin Jameson died leaving the young Prince, at the age of 15 the Royal Heir when he was just barely made a man in the eyes of the Faith of the Four. Harmon is entirely capable, bright, strong, handsome he embodies all of the characteristics of the Kings of old, however he is the youngest king in 300 years to take the throne, which normally would not be a cause of alarm, however in the World Climate at the time of this campaign, he is a liability as it is still not proven if he has leadership skills strong enough to deal with international, if not global crisis. Harmon’s personality is bold, he is confident on the exterior and his priority, based on those he surrounds himself with is to find a suitable Wife. The Crown has been sending for suitors and several have been courted however no Wife has yet to be found. The Challenge of his youthfulness has eliminated many who had vied for his Cousin’s hand. Harmon rules with absolute authority and the only man that could truly challenge that Authority is the High Priest of the Grand Temple of Salath. Pontiff Durim who presides over the Faith of the Four in Salath is one of the most popular Pontiffs in the Faith of the Four and the longest serving member of the Church. While Pontiff Durim and King Harmon are friends, and united in their public images, Durim does have global Influence as one of the 4 Pontiff’s of the Faith. In short, in the big scheme of things, Durim is more important on a Global stage. Heiarchy His Grace, King Harmon Salath the II. Lord of the West, protector of the Realm. There are 3 provinces in Salath, each ruled over by Earls, in the North is the Earl of the Red Gate, Earl Boral, an Elf. In the South, Earl Markov rules in Ocean’s Sound, not only is he Earl but he is also his Grace’s Master of Ships. In the Central Province, Earl Samuel, a Half Elf man rules from Almire. Important Centers Salath is very much Urban in population as opposed to their allies to the East in Hustonium. Due to the less hospitable weather and less fertile soil, making farming far more localized, the majority of the population of Salath live in the Urban centers below (up to %75). 1 in 5 Salathy live in Stormrow or within 1 day's travel from the Capital. Stormrow Stormrow is the epicenter of Salathan society, a large city home to nearly 100,000 residents. The city has a strong infrastructure and startlingly multi-cultural. The City is walled with a high thick wall around the city. The Surrounded area is mostly farmed/worked by the Peasant classes, inside the city are Merchants, Government, and Faith centered buildings. Citizens from throughout the Kingdom come to Stormrow to sell their weres, visit the temples or just to engage in the city life. Stormrow has 4 major rodes made of stone blocks, in a roman style. These roads are iconic images of the city, and follows the cardinal directions. Stormrow is the only known city on a grid system with streets running from either North to South or East to West. The City is also renown for not having a dangerous district, and is a very safe city to be in. Crime is minimal, however, outside the walls of the city things change as bandits are known to roam the region trying to get what they can by picking off trade caravans. Stormrow is also the only inland City in the Kingdom, and is closely linked to its Sister City to the West. Stormrow is considered one of the World's Manmade Wonders based on the sophistication of it's infastructure and the beauty of it's architecture. Black Cove. Black Cove The Sister port city to Stormrow, Black Cove is a coastal city a few miles to the west of the Capitol and serves as a center for International trade. The Cove, as it is normally referred to as, is a city that deals with two major calamities, Pirates and Storms. While the Capitol gets Storm in its name, The Cove is a battered city with high Dykes which keep out the Tidal swell of Winter storms and hurricanes that form over the Ocean to the west. The Cove is ruled over by the King’s oldest Uncle (the last king’s Brother) Brua, who had no desire to be King despite having it offered to him. Brua is in his early 60’s but a capable man and has ruled in The Cove for nearly 40 years now. The Cove is home to 15,000 residents. The Red Gate The Red Gate is a fortress to the East at the Mountain pass between the Capstones and the Elementus Mountain ranges which create a natural border with Hustonium. The Gate is a massive Iron fortification across the gap between the mountains created by the Salathian’s over 200 years ago as a fortification and checkpoint between the two kingdoms. Traders pass freely through the gate as long as they have the correct documentation, there is free trade between the Kingdoms. Ocean’s Sound Ocean’s Sound, known as The Sound is a major trade center in the South of Salath and the headquarters for His Grace’s Navy. Sound’s trade is mostly with cities in The Alar, and a fair amount of trade with the Cities in the West on Iucon shipping to them a surprising amount of fresh water from their lakes. Ocean’s Sound trades a openly with Hustonium, mostly with Starfall and Longriver. The City is home to nearly 20,000. Ocean’s Sound is the Capitol of the Southern Province. Almire Capitol of the Central province, a city in the Elementus mountain range which is primarily a mining city. Many consider Almire the backbone of the Kingdom’s wealth. The Earl Samuel rules in the Iron City, and does so with great passion and resourcefulness. The City is focused entirely on the mining, trading, processing of Iron Ore from the mountain it is built out of. It is naturally defended from the Lake in the west and the mountain in the east. It is a rugged city, a tough city and the most complex demographically. Customs Salath, being a multi raced kingdom breaks down demographically… Human 40% Elf 15% Dwarf 12% Smallfolk 10% Monsterous Races (Orc, Goblinoids etc) 15% Magical/Celestial Races 1% Plane Touched (Aasimar/Tieflings) 5% Salathy culture is very closely linked to the Faith of the Four. Most Salathy attend service daily. Those who do not follow the faith are treated fairly with respect and no one minds them or judges them. The Salathy greet each other by placing a hand on the shoulder and touching foreheads. It is considered bad taste to not touch heads. The Closer the relationship then one can use both hands on both shoulders. A superior does not touch someone beneath them. Nobles are greeted by kissing of the signet ring up to 3 times. 4 is reserved for the Royal Family. When entering the home of a Salathy the host must offer bread and water to the guest when they sit as a sign of peace. Food is very important to the Salathy, who eat 4 means a day (even if not a member of the Faith). Meals are not to be taken alone. Salathy tend to eat with their hands and do not use forks or spoons. Salathy all carry a curved bladed knife (counts as a dagger) with them for protection but also as a general tool. The Salathy eat a lot of Seafood, especially Crab. Salathy bread tends to be spongy flatbreads and the Salathy tend to drink "Fire Wine" which is a high proof slightly redish alcohol made from fermented and distilled seaweed. It is salty and medicinal and normally consumed either as a shot pour or chased with honey water. Salathy also do not drink without eating (often many pickled items or fish) Nor do the Salathy eat without drinking. The Salath also drink wine and ale, the quality outside of Stormrow of wine or ale is sub-par. Marriage The Salathy take marriage very seriously and many customs and rules exist that do not elsewhere. In Salath Men can take as many Wives as he can prove he can provide for. This is a little of a loose law, however it basically breaks down to that if a Man can afford to have a Wife by giving her shelter, food, clothing as well as provide proper environments for the Wife to raise and birth children then by law he can claim her as his Wife. Wives are allowed to divorce her Husband if he is no longer capable of fulfilling this role. When a Husband takes a Wife, she signs a contract which states the lifestyle she agrees to, the Husband cannot go below this level of comfort, if he does she has the right to the Divorce, as well as remove whatever children she has with him without question and can remarry within 1 month. Salathy Women are also allowed to take multiple husbands if She can provide similar circumstances. This is rare however, as the Women in Salath rarely earn great wealth from their forefathers and the Man is also the head of every household by law. Both Genders can ask for a Divorce from the Faith of the four if they do not have children within 5 years of their union. Either party can file for this. Either party is granted divorce if they are physically abused. This includes marital rape. Much of the reasoning for this by the crown is so increase the low population of the Kingdom. Many of the races are not compatible by cross breading, Human men are encouraged to take multiple wives. By the Laws of the King, wealth is handed down to an Heir. If no heir is declared in the name of the Gods and King then wealth is passed down to his first born Son, if no sons exist or are legally able to own land (being Soldiers, or considered un-lawful) then it will pass down to the oldest child regardless of Gender. If the heir is not of age (see below) then the Man’s first wife divides the wealth to be held in trust until the child comes of age. Weddings can only happen during the Month of the Thaw in Salath. The Salathy do not bother themselves with jealousy of extra-marital affairs. If a man wishes to take a woman (or man) into his bed, they are not judged for it, neither are the Women. Virtue or virginity are useless concepts to Salathy, who are, compared to Hustonians, fairly sexually liberated. In fact most men are taken to a Brothel by their Father on their 15th name day, a tradition that is considered important. Most brothels do not charge for this fee if the child is proven to be of age. Women are not so looked after, however there certainly is no sexual shaming in Salathy society for promiscuity. It is uncommon for the Royal Family or High Lords to take multiple wives, it creates too many conflicts of interest. However, if a Queen is unable to produce an heir for the King it is not uncommon in those situations for the King to take another Wife. The Queen remains the Queen in this instance, and is legally the Queen, or Queen Prime. Additional wives are given the Title of Royal Bride, and treated with the absolute utmost of honor and respect. If a Royal Bride gives the King a male heir she is ascended to the Title of Queen alongside the Queen Prime and given all the rights and honors due a Queen. The King often keeps a collection of consorts. After all, the King does as he pleases. Bastard children born to Consorts are not Legitimized and have no claim to the Throne, lands, taxation etc. The Salathy King’s harem is of legend, with trained professionals in the art of Love Making. It’s not uncommon for the King to offer his Consorts as gifts to visitors, or as rewards to soldiers. Many Bastard sons of the Kings of old were made Knights to serve their Lord Father as vassals. Often the land grants to the King’s Bastards are considerably wealthy lands, either a mine or good farming lands. The Bastards of Lords, including the King are referred to as Spurious Sons, often are seen in the eyes of the small folk as noblemen/women even if they have no automatic claims to land. The King can make legitimate any Bastard if he desires it, with the exception of his own unless he has no male heirs. Age of Ascension In Salath, you are a child until your 15th Thaw. Until that age you are not legally allowed to own property, take a wife/husband or serve the crown in battle, hold wealth nor speak for their family in matters of business. Youths are taught to learn at the heal of their Fathers or Mothers or, if they happen to be Wards, whomever their adopted family is. Sons of Knights or Lords are taught to ride and use a Spear and bow, they must join their Father on a hunt on their 10th birthday. Daughters learn under their Mothers how to keep a home, balance accounts, care for the ill and the young. Salathy Women are far more compassionate then their Eastern Neighbours where Women are more dotted upon by their Husbands. The wealthy of the Kingdom often promise their sons or daughters to other wealthy families in marriage well in advance of this age. Acceptance and Diversity The Kingdom of Salath is known world wide for its multi-culturalism and acceptance of all Humanoids into its culture. Regardless of your blood you are considered equal. Stereotypes exist, and that is all well and good however all within the King’s domain break bread and share their wine regardless of what colour your skin is, what God you pray to and whom you take to your bed. The Price for acceptance is Loyalty to the Crown. The Salathy are fiercely patriotic and loyal to the Royal Family and those who rule them. Blindly at times, however Salath is a growing, thriving Kingdom with powerful Allies. Crimes of Hate are punished brutally, refusing services or aid to anyone because of their Race often results of fines to exile. The King’s Law Salath has no Jails or Prisons. Those who break the law are handed down one of 3 punishments, Fine, Exile or Death. In the instances of Exile or Death the crown assumes the wealth of the Criminal, however, the King may, if he chooses give whatever lands or wealth to another person, perhaps the widow or children, or to another person who was the grieved party. It is a very simple system of Justice, one that creates a surprising sense of ease with the small folk, knowing that if they cross the line with the King’s Law that justice will be swift and the punishments predicable. Throughout the Kingdom the King employs Judges who travel counties to hear testimonies. Difficult cases are sent to the King who rules over them in the Capitol at the expense of the person laying charges. Justice can be handed out by Soldiers or by Mayors if a Judge cannot arrive within a fortnight. The Trial must be public and well documented. Executions are always public. Forms of the Executions vary based upon the crimes. Since Death sentences are normally carried out over the gravest of offenses (Murder, Rape, Treason etc) the Executions are often rather brutal. In Black Cove the most common form of Execution is drowning. At the Red Gate people are thrown from the Gate below, the chance of surviving is nill. The Captitl prefers multiple forms. Murder is often hanging. Rape is to be eattn by animals and Treason and other political crimes, crucifixion. In Almire, those found guilty of crimes are often Exiled to the Ore Mines. Those sentenced to Die are worked until they die from exhaustion. In Ocean's Sound ,the Guilty are beheaded. Category:Governments